


bitter truth

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Endgame, Gen, Poetry, This is all implied stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem inspired by Highlander: Endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter truth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fourteen years ago and promptly forgot about it; it's not even on my website anymore. Rediscovered when I was checking the 7th Dimension archive to see if I'd missed anything.

brother of my soul  
kinsman in every sense i knew  
the bond we shared defined us  
it was my anchor in a timeless sea  
destiny could be challenged and won  
as long as you were out there somewhere,  
i could carry on the fight in your name  
never really dreaming of being the only one  
i trusted you without question  
and thought i knew you  
better than anyone else  
now i can't help thinking how wrong i was  
and the bitter truth remains

brother of my heart  
teacher of all i knew  
when i was young  
and had no one else to believe in  
you showed me the way to live  
i stood in your long shadow  
content to let you feel the sun  
confident that you'd always be there  
even if there could only be one  
still you had one last lesson to teach  
and it was all i could do to refuse  
but the bitter truth remains


End file.
